Black Majik vs Blood Majik
by Minagi Ito
Summary: A knight, a Druid, a Mercenary, a Duke's daughter, and a strange couple. Romance, Humor, Adventure, and losta Action! I think...
1. Chapter 1

**Mai HiME**

_Black Majik vs. Blood Majik_

_**I own nothing but my insane mind and slightly distorted world everyone will be thrown into…**_

_**Warning:**__ This story contain foul language, nudity, mild/extreme violence, morbid humor, and minor/major male-bashing. Proceed at your own risk, which means you have no right to __**FLAME**__ me._

"Ahh… Ahh…" a young girl in her in her teens groaned as sweat slowly formed on her pale face. "Shiho-san, stop moving. You're making it difficult to remove the remaining fragment of the arrow head," a red haired woman with a cloak wrapped around her body. "Nao-chan, it stings…" the pink haired teen breathed heavily as the other one picked the last piece of the broken arrow out of her arm with the assistant of a dagger. "If you stop squirming around so much, it would've hurt that much either." Nao murmured under her breath as she wrapped the wound up, and lucky for her that the teen didn't hear her remark or there would be hell.

Leather glove on her left hand, as her right hand was bare save for the metallic wristband cuff with the spider symbol engrave upon it. Yuuki Nao was anything but an honorable knight, though she somehow ended up with the duty of escorting Munakata Shiho; Margrez next Magnus. Magnus is a known title as the ruler of Margrez, and heir to the throne will have to go on a pilgrimage to attain knowledge of the world outside the palace as well as awaken to the true power of a Druid. The Munakata bloodline has always been the nation's most powerful Druids, it is how they reign over the title of Magnus for centuries. Nao just happened to be the most experienced knight out of all of them, as she usually skipped training and causing trouble outside the palace's compound.

If it wasn't for Shiho's request, Nao would have probably jailed and waiting for trial and maybe execution. Of course, that was caused when Nao refused to train because the techniques are for beginners and she know how to fend off an army. This caused hell to broke loose and Nao killed her superior through a duel and injured many others, but the wild and cocky squire caught the eyes of the Magnus only child and so her life was spared on the condition of escorting his daughter through her training. To keep her head and right arm, Nao was left with no choice but to agreed to the term.

This is only their second day and the girl already walked into at least four different traps, and the last one was the worst one that got her when Nao deflected the arrows. One of them broke off and the tip of the arrow lodged itself into Shiho's arm, and that's how Nao spent the last hour or so removing it. The teen had been squirming so much that it's making it hard to remove the thing, and that's how it took so bloody long for Nao to extract it. Of course, to be able to protect Shiho, Nao was forced to rode together with the teen on the same horse carrying light and a small amount of money as they would have to learn to live by hunting and camping out under the open sky.

Somewhere far away, a lone stranger standing there in blood soaked clothes as the giant blade that looked too heavy for a normal person to hold in one hand. The sun was high above, and body parts lay scattered about the camp leading into a cave where the reward awaited. Sheathing the giant blade, the young woman with tousle blonde hair looked around for any traps before entering the cave. Wearing regular clothing with rawhide gloves and boots, the woman worn an expressionless mask as she walked deeper into the cave that was well-lit.

The girl with messy short brown hair was tied to the wall, her glasses sit comfortably on her nose while her clothes looked a bit torn up. "If you wanted to travel the world, at least learn how to defend yourself before leaving. The name is Suzushiro Haruka," the blonde said gruffly as she reached out to free the other girl. "Kikukawa Yukino," the other girl said as Haruka lead the way out. "Thank you for saving me," Yukino spoke softly. "Don't bother, your father paid me to." Haruka said as she roughly kicked a arm out of her way. "AHHH…" Yukino let out a blood curling scream as she emerged from the cave only to saw plenty of body parts and blood soaked ground. "How do you think I walked in without sharp things pointed at my throat?" Haruka knitted her brows at the girl that now clamped onto her arm very tightly and looked pretty shaken up.

Haruka extracted herself from the scared Yukino before she stripped in front of the girl to change out of her bloody clothes, this caused Yukino to blushed badly as she looked away from a tone and naked Haruka. Of course there's a barrel of water nearby that let her cleaned herself up before she changed into some clean clothes. "Come on," Haruka said grumpily taking Yukino by the arm and lead her away from the bloody scene. They come to a tree where two horses were tied to, one of them seemed to belong to Yukino but she thought the bandits sold it already when they captured her.

"Here's the catch, your father: the Duke, hired me to travel with you to find the legend scroll about Blood Magic. So we'll be together until your journey is over, and don't even think of trying to leave me behind. It's not good to outsmart a mercenary, clam?" Haruka said as the two mounted the horses. "You mean clear," Yukino corrected her savior automatically. "It's what I said," Haruka exclaimed as the two rode slowly away.

"Thank you," Yukino repeated her statement once again. "Let's find a place to rest and something to eat, I'm starving." Haruka said as her stomach let out a thundering growl and Yukino giggled at the girl's straightforwardness. "Why do you become a mercenary in the first place?" Yukino asked curiously. "I like to fight for justice in my own way," Haruka said enthusiastically. "But you didn't have to kill them," Yukino said softly. "Hah, scoundrels like them should've died long ago. They killed and robbed so many innocent passerby, justice has been overdue on them. Those who govern over this part were too useless to do anything right," Haruka said sternly. The girl might have a strong sense of justice, but sometimes her definition of justice seemed overly brutal and bloody.

Far, far away in another continue, a quiet small home surrounded by nothing but a forest of bamboos. A young girl standing in the front yard, dressing in black slacks and boots, tucked in white shirt and loose black tie. Her golden eyes looked fierce and serious as her spiky black hair swayed lightly with a light breeze that seemed to picked up around her causing her braided sideburns to float upward a little also. Her face looked stern and calm, but the muscles on her jaw line tighten as the breeze now become strong wind around her.

"Miroku!" she shouted and a black claymore flied at her with extremely accurate speed. The young girl raised her right hand and caught the handle with ease, and the wind around her suddenly died down like it was never even there in the first place. With a swung of the blade, a row of bamboos in front of her remained still but the one behind the first row fell and shown that it was sliced with precision.

"You're going at it again?" a soft voice come from within. "Mai!" the feral girl turned around and smiled at the busty strawberry orange top who stood by the doorway. "Breakfast is ready," Mai smiled as the feral girl give her a hug that included rubbing her face against the busty girl's chest. "Mm!" the feral girl nodded as she let go of the busty girl. "Put Miroku away first," Mai said and the feral girl obedient went to put the black claymore away by wrapping it up in cloth and place it into what looked like a scroll holder.

"Mikoto…" Mai whispered from behind the feral girl right after she put her sword away. "Mai, breakfast…" Mikoto said weakly feeling the busty woman pressed herself against the girl's back. "Are you sure that my cooking will be enough for you?" Mai asked wrapping her arms around the younger girl while licking her neck oh so slowly. "Mai…" Mikoto was no longer able to hold herself back from the ever seductive Tohkiha Mai, whirled around and quickly pushed Mai against the wall and kissed her passionately. Mai kissed back with the same passion, feeling Mikoto's sharp fangs drawing blood on her lower lips.

"Mai… I can't…" Mikoto said when she finally pulled away and panting from the lack of oxygen. "It's okay," Mai purred as she tugged lightly on Mikoto's tie and lead the girl toward the bedroom that she shared with the feral girl. "But I'll hurt Mai…" Mikoto said as she followed Mai hesitantly. "But I insist that Mikoto have her breakfast," Mai replied looking at Mikoto with amethyst eyes filled with desire and love for the feral girl. She pushed the girl down on the bed before climbing on her lap, soon she removed her shirt and let her breasts be exposed to those golden eyes staring at them hungrily.

"Mai…" Mikoto gulped at the sight of the bare breasts in front of her. "Mikoto, you must feed…" Mai said cupping the girl's face with her hands and kissed her passionately. "Mm!" Mikoto nodded when they pulled again, wrapping her arms around Mai's waist to support the girl before she placed her mouth around the left breast. "I love you," Mikoto whispered before she sink her fangs into the soft breast to feed her hunger. "Mmm…" Mai hummed feeling an overwhelming sensation spread throughout her entire body, it was like a burning sensation that caused her to arched back slightly wrapping her arms around Mikoto's head.

_Author's Notes:__ Woot… now this idea won't plague me in my sleep… Hope y'all enjoy!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mai HiME**

_Black Majik vs. Blood Majik_

_Chapter II_

Mikoto's breakfast was cut short when the ground shook violently, nearly toppling the couple onto the floor together if Mikoto wasn't quick on her heels and kept her grip on her woman. The younger of the two slowly retracted her fangs so that she won't be inducing pain to the strawberry orange top lover, licking the bite mark using her saliva to heal it. Mikoto carefully pulled Mai's shirts back on and buttoned it, smiling up at the older woman she smiled warmly at her lover.

"Mo... it was getting good too..." Mai pouted as she got off of the younger girl. "Well, maybe you shouldn't be making breakfast at this time at all. Though I'm surprise that she would get up this early," Mikoto replied getting up and walked out of the room she shared with Mai. Mai on the other hand looking visibly unhappy about the shaken ground or the sudden howling sound echoing from afar. "Shall we greet our guests?" Mikoto grinned over at the other woman as their hands gripped onto each other tightly. "Do we have a choice?" Mai sighed but managed a warm smile at the younger girl.

True to their nature, a towering blue wolf stump and made its way up to the small home breaking and bending all the bamboo trees that stood in its way. Riding on its back was a woman with flowing brownish hair and crimson eyes, she looked ever so graceful as she floated slowly down onto the ground before the giant wolf transformed into a girl with midnight blue tress and emerald eyes darting from Mai over to Mikoto and back to Mai again. The brunette dressing in elegantly lilac color kimono while the other girl dressed plainly in regular clothing.

"Fujino-san," Mai bowed at the brunette politely. "Natsuki..." Mai continued but her eyes were twitching. "Ara, ara... Good morning Mai-san, Mikoto..." the brunette trailed off when she noticed a little bit of blood still lingering on the corner of Mikoto's mouth. "Natsuki, try to be a bit more graceful next time. If Mikoto weren't around, I would probably be knocked over and maybe being squished to death be a closet by now." Mai said smiling still. "Maybe you shouldn't be making breakfast so goddamn early then," Natsuki retorted letting out a yawn as the time was yet to be pass noon. "I wonder why I even bother to teach Shizuru how to cook for when you come here everyday just like clock work," Mai said rolling her eyes. "That aside, you're disturbing Mikoto's feeding time..." Mai trailed off as she looked at the younger girl next to her longingly.

"Oh please, you just wanted to have sex with her afterward." Natsuki said bluntly. But she froze when she felt something cold pressed against her neck, the onyx claymore pressed against her neck while emitting an extremely dark aura around it. "Miroku," Mikoto said in a commanding voice and the sword retreated itself back to her side like a child being scolded. "Ara, ara... Natsuki should be careful about what she's saying around Mai-han," Shizuru said as she gave the wolf-girl a kiss on the cheek causing her to turned a shade of red. "Okay, break it up you two. Breakfast would be cold if you guys keep it up," Mai said irritatedly at the scene in front of her and turned around and head back inside. Mikoto took the sword in one hand while still have her other attached to Mai, dragging the sword she followed the older one inside as the other two trailed behind her.

"Mikoto, if I recall correctly..." Shizuru paused as she took a sip of her tea after they finished breakfast. "Hm?" Mikoto looked over at the brunette as she too took a sip of her tea. "That you're a demi, no?" Shizuru finished. "Mhm..." Mikoto nodded. "So why do you need to drink blood? It's not like you needed blood to sustain yourself," Natsuki finished her partner's thought. "It's just a way to strengthen our bond, and it makes good foreplay before sex." Mikoto said before letting out a thunderous roll of laughter as Natsuki turning completely red and have to cover her nose, but the blood managed to seep through the cracks of her fingers and dripping down her hand onto the crisp blue shirt she's wearing. Of course, poor Mai and Shizuru's face turned completely red, while Natsuki rushed into the back of the house for the kitchen and literally dipped her head into a barrel full of clean rain water.

"So, how many monsters did you slay to get here?" Mai asked once Natsuki come back and everyone straightened out. "A dozen or two, right Shizuru?" Natsuki replied looking at he older girl thoughtfully. "I think Natsuki ate one in the process," Shizuru said with her brows creased together but quickly relaxed. "I forgot how small they looked when I transformed," Natsuki said scratching her head. "That sounds gross," Mai said making a face. "Anyway, how many idiots lost their lives at your blade to learn the secret of Blood Majik?" Natsuki changed the topic. "Are you interest in learning the secret of it too?" Mai asked with a devilish smile on her face. "Hell no," Natsuki raised her voice to show her disinterest of magic. "Either way, we're planning to go on a journey soon. Traveling the world and sight-seeing," Shizuru smiled padding the wolf's shoulder gently to calm her down. "Just make sure you keep a short leash on her Shizuru-san," Mai said winking at the brunette. "Ara, I will..." Shizuru nodded as she leaned over and kissed the wolf on the cheek sending her into a flush.

"Hey Mikoto, will you ever think of leaving this damn place? I mean all those damn monsters roaming around, don't they just irritate the shit out of you?" Natsuki asked Mikoto. "Nope, they don't bother me. After all, Reito sent them to keep me from leaving." Mikoto said scratching her cheek. "You fucking kidding me," Natsuki looked at Mikoto in disbelieve. "Do he really think those puny monsters and the barrier can really keep you from leaving?" Natsuki just can't believe what she's hearing from the feral girl. "Well, he now ruled the Underworld and all..." Mikoto paused. "I might as well let him think that he trapped me here, besides I'm content living here with Mai." Mikoto said reaching out and took Mai's hand and hold it firmly. "After half a century of knowing you, you getting too soft kid." Natsuki said bluntly. "No, I'm just happily in love like you are. Those monsters out there keep Miroku entertained, so I see no reason to leave. Foods are plentiful here too," Mikoto smiled at the wolf.

"Tch! Whatever, but we'll come by in a few years." Natsuki grunted getting up and helped the other woman up. "Ara, ara... Natsuki is becoming a little motherly, is she pregnant?" Shizuru teased Natsuki and the other two laughed while the wolf turned beet red. "Idiot! Of course I'm not pregnant, that would require miracle." Natsuki groaned trying to sound tough and cool. "Well, there's a way for one of you to get pregnant but the technique would be slightly gruesome to preform." Mai said thoughtfully. "Really?!" Natsuki looked at the strawberry orange top with nearly bugged out eyeballs and jaw nearly touched the floor. "Yeah, but Mai isn't ready to be a mother yet." Mikoto laughed. "That's because Mikoto didn't wanted to grow up," Mai pouted though she never really think about having a kid with Mikoto since they're just happy being together living here for nearly ten years when she stumbled into this thick forest of bamboos to find the secret to the legendary Blood Majik spell.

_Author's Notes: Alright!! Okay, I'm a Shiz/Nat fan... but I'm an extreme Mai/Mikoto fan. Besides that, Shizuru's teasing personality is hard for me to do. Why? I'm an extreme sarcastic type, so teasing doesn't really sit with me that well. So do not expect me to have Shiz/Nat in any kind of story consistantly._


	3. Chapter 3

_Black Majik vs. Blood Majik_

_Chapter III_

"Chah! Chah!" Nao nearly shouted as she kept on jabbing at her steed hoping it would run faster than it already was. "Good job princess, you just have to stick your nose into other people's business don't you?" Nao scowled as she was trying her best to get away from whatever horrible situation Shiho managed to land them in. "Hmph, that man is a pig anyway. He deserved to be roasted like one," Shiho retorted grumpily. "Unfortunately, he didn't got roasted and now we're fugitives no thanks to you." Nao said as her voice was dripping with anger.

_Fifteen minutes earlier…_

_They stopped by a small town to offer their praying to the town's deity, and as soon as they entered the small shrine a maiden cried out because a wealthy man suddenly tried to overwhelmed her. At first glance, the man looked just like a slime ball, but a closer look would say that he's more than just that. Shiho for such injustice and impurity actions to be happening in such a place, decided to cast a flame spell. Of course our princess doesn't handle anima magic, and so the spell isn't as strong as her dark magic which barely grazed the man's arm but enough to caught his attention._

_What happened next was something slightly blurry to both the princess and her dashing knight, the man raised his hand and an arrow come shooting out of his sleeve. Nao pushed Shiho aside and drawn her blade to deflect it, but the thing wrapped itself around the blade and melted it like it was nothing. Before Nao realized what it was, her plate armor already melted leaving a little of her skin exposed. The red head cursed once, and twice then picked the princess up and run like hell. Throwing Shiho on the horse as she herself mounted the thing quickly, with a hard jab sending the beast into a loud neigh and sped off. But not without an army chasing after them, they are hungry looking beasts almost nothing but skeleton figures chasing after them._

"Look, I didn't know that he would have something that scary up his sleeve." Shiho murmured guiltily. "Oh 'I didn't know,' my foot! You should always practice caution, look can be deceiving. Ugh, maybe I should just refused that offer and died instead." Nao groaned as she that the thing was still chasing after her to eat up the rest of her precious armor. "Hmm… I thought this would be the excitement you're seeking for," Shiho pouted upon hearing the red head's words. "This is overkill for excitement," Nao scowled yet again but it doesn't even sounded like she's scowling the young princess at all. How could she have to heart to scowl such a pouty face, there's just no way she could stay mad at the teen.

"O, Lord of Flame, bringer of ashes. Emerging from the magma with tongue of acid, return to whence you come. Be gone!" a soft voice carried by the wind. A shrieking sound echoed, in the air causing Nao to pulled hard on the rein and got the steed to come to a halt. The sight of smoke fizzled in the air, Shiho looked around in bewilderment but that soon turned into horror as the approaching army. "Taste the blade of Justice!" a roaring voice deafening the princess and her knight. In a blink of an eye, Nao noticed a giant blade swiped across behind her and the army fell over and green goo oozed out from their body.

Standing behind all the fallen bodies, a woman with tousle blonde hair wielding a massive blade with one hand. Another woman behind that woman was sitting on her horse, the short brown hair dressed in a pale green robe with blue rim to it. A sure sign of an apprentice, though whether it's in anima or light is still unknown. She too have an air of royalty to it, though she looked more elegant than Shiho that's for sure.

"A knight should never run from just a measly army," Haruka said harshly as she sheath her blade away. "Sure, why don't you try and fight off a Flame Imp Demon then?" Nao shouted at Haruka. "You a shame to the honor of the knighthood," Haruka shouted back ignoring Nao's comment on the metal eating demon completely. "Oh please, honors are for the morons. There's no honor in a fight, it's just a matter of who kill who first. I don't understand why a mercenary would be spewing honor and justice," Nao said nonchalantly. Surely enough, soon the two were craning their neck in a shouting match while Shiho tried to plugged her ears by using her fingers so that she won't go deaf. Yukino only give a nervous smile as she's used to the woman's boom voice, since they have been traveled together a little over a month already investigating any rumors about the Blood Majik.

"Would you two shut up already?!" the teen in Nao's arms yelled over them causing all the screaming and cursing to ceased immediately. "We thank you honorable mercenary for saving us, but we do not have time to sit around idly as we must find shelter before night fall." Shiho said calmly. "You, I like you." Haruka said pointing at Shiho with a grin on her face. "You, I don't like." Haruka finished pointing at Nao with a frown as she turned around and got on her horse looking over at Yukino. "Let us get going ourselves then," the mercenary said as she jabbed onto the beast gently letting it trot slowly next to Yukino. "Hmph…" Nao turned her horse around and jabbed it once letting causing it to break into a cantering pace moving quickly away from the loud woman.

_Author's Notes:__ I should learn to never write story dealt with magic, just hard to work on 'laughs'. Hope y'all enjoy._


	4. Chapter 4

_Black Majik vs. Blood Majik_

_Chapter IV_

"You think they would be fine on their own?" Natsuki asked as the two rode their horses down the worn road. It had been only two weeks since they left for their journey, and Natsuki had been asking Shizuru the same question since the second day. "Ara, ara… Natsuki really is a mother hen. Is she sure that she's not pregnant?" Shizuru teased. "Idiot! Of course I'm not pregnant!" Natsuki yelled as her face turned unbelievably red. "I'm just worry about the kid; no matter how you look at her she's still a child after all." Natsuki finally explained her reason for being so worried about Mikoto.

"Natsuki, Mikoto isn't weak like you think she is." Shizuru paused for a moment. "Of course she's not! That's why I'm worry," Natsuki replied quickly. "Ara, Natsuki is so nurturing towards Mikoto-han," Shizuru said with an amused look on her beautiful face. "Honestly Natsuki, with Mai-han at her side there's nothing to worry about." Shizuru said as she let out a light sigh of relief. "That's what you should be worry about," Natsuki murmured but her words didn't escape Shizuru's keen ears. "Hm? Ara, and why is that my dear Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as their horses continued on trotting.

"Do you remember the true reason as to why Mai was there in the first place?" Natsuki asked looking over at her partner. "Ara, she was looking for the legendary scroll containing the secret of Blood Majik," Shizuru replied blandly. "And who is the only person that knows how to use that spell?" Natsuki smirked because she's close to making Shizuru realized the point that she was trying to make. "Mikoto-han," her partner replied ever so cheerfully. "But that was almost a decade ago Natsuki, Mai-han is powerful enough without that spell so I don't think she care to learn it anymore. If she did, she would've got it from Mikoto-han years ago and left that place already." Shizuru managed to block Natsuki off before the wolf could even point out her point.

"Besides, what is there for us to do if she decided to destroy all that exist in this world?" Shizuru pointed out to her younger partner. The older of the two clearly recalled the day Mai stumbled into the bamboo forest, and she was there with Mikoto after a heated argument with Natsuki over tea. It seemed just like yesterday, but it had been nearly a decade ago since then.

_A decade earlier…_

"_You two are arguing over how much tea you're consuming again?" Mikoto asked as she and Shizuru took a stroll in the bamboo forest. "She is still eating that cream substance and yet she told me that drinking too much tea is bad," Shizuru sighed. "Ara, you're not using 'ara' there," Mikoto teased as she looked over at the older woman. "Honestly, I never thought that Fujino Shizuru, the Great Serpent would be losing to Kuga Natsuki the Mighty Wolf. Besides, I enjoy tea and they are beneficial for your health than her unhealthy obsession over those fattening cream thingy." Mikoto said in a way she's agreeing with Shizuru's tea drinking obsession._

_A sudden explosion from the edge of the forest cut their little conversation short, the two bend down slightly to get the momentum and leaped up into the air and above the trees. Standing comfortably on the tip of the bamboo's leaves, they scanned the parameter for the location of the explosion they heard just seconds ago. A puff of smoke managed to escape from the thick forest up onto the sky above, it was a distant away from the two but that isn't a problem for either one of them._

_Running on top of the forest like they're gliding above the bamboo leaves, Shizuru was amazingly fast for someone dressing in kimono. Once they made it there, below them was a teen looked to be around sixteen or so was surrounded by monsters. But she managed to keep them at bay by using her magic effectively; she mainly used her flame spells to create powerful explosions so that the monsters won't try to gobble her up. With incredible power comes the downfall, anima magic would be the strongest of the three magic factions, but anima user have no defensive spells like the other two factions._

"_Shizuru, if you please…" Mikoto said calmly looking down below. Shizuru nodded as she raised her hands up and opened the palm of her hands and needles shooting out from her palms striking the monsters below. With a snap of her fingers, the monsters that were hit with her needles imploded as if a black hole appeared inside of them and suck them in from within themselves. Mikoto opened her right palm and twisted her wrist slightly, drawing the blood from the imploded monsters up to her hand. The blood slowly covered her fingers making its way all the way up to her shoulder and lingered there._

_The eighteen years old Tohkiha Mai looked up from her position in amazement, watching the blood flowing upward onto that kid's hand and soaking her white sleeve. She had spent two years searching for the whereabouts of the ancient scroll about Blood Majik, it was so powerful that all magic users from all over the world were searching for it. Whoever hold it could rule the world or destroy it with that spell alone, Mai set out on her own journey to find it and destroy it so that it will never fall into the wrong hand. She doesn't feel the need to obtain that spell herself, because she was confident with her skills as it is._

_Frankly speaking, Tohkiha Mai was an anima user prodigy since she was very young. As soon as she become a full-fledge Sage, she set out on her journey for the ancient scroll without so much as a farewell to her family. She was a strong flame user, though her other anima spells aren't that weak either. To help overcome her weakness, Mai was also great in defensive combat skills._

"_Filthy beasts, they just keep coming…" Shizuru murmured as another wave of monsters appeared. "Ara, you forgot your 'ara' again," Mikoto teased as she slowly flowed down onto the ground below with Shizuru right behind her. "Ara, ara… so Mikoto-han wanted to copy my accent now?" Shizuru teased back but it was in vein because Mikoto have very thick skin that she doesn't blush like Natsuki would._

"_You must be here for the Blood Majik scroll," Mikoto said without turning around to look at Mai. "You're after it too?" Mai asked without thinking. "Do you think you will survive long enough in here to find it?" Mikoto chuckled as she finally turned around and look at Mai in the eyes. Shizuru took the cue and stepped over next to Mai, just as the onyx blade appeared out of nowhere in front of them while emitting a very dark aura around it._

"_Miroku, put up a barrier for them." Mikoto ordered the onyx sword and black wings fluttered from it and a barrier sphere was formed around Shizuru and Mai. "This is the power of Blood Majik," Mikoto continued as she turned around and raised her blood covered arm away from her body. The blood moved down from her arm to just her hand and formed into a blood sword, she quickly raised it above her head as the blood raised into the air high above and away from her hand. With the index and middle fingers, Mikoto pointed at the wave of monsters before her. Without so much as an incantation or a talisman, the blood glided over to the monsters and started raining blood. With each drop of blood, their skin burnt and melted away like acid rain._


	5. Chapter 5

_Black Majik vs. Blood Majik_

_Chapter V_

"_That's called Blood Rain, one of the forms of Blood Majik. Look closely and see if you can see what is it that looked like those monsters were burning when the blood come in contact with their skin," Shizuru said softly. Taking the strange woman's advice, Mai focused her attention on a single drop of blood that slowly comes in contact with the closest monster to her. The drop of blood formed into what looked like a devil coming straight out of some kind of nightmare, but it looked like the red burning lava eating away the flesh of the monsters at rapid speed making it looked like acid burning the flesh and melting the skin off._

_Like a breath of fresh air, Mikoto blew and everything froze over once the Blood Rain consumed all of her targets. The heat from the blood melted the ice, and the cold from the ice cooled the blood back into its actual blood form and not tiny devils. With just two fingers, Mikoto quickly summoned a force field to keep the blood from seeping into the ground. A swift motion of the hand and the force field box exploded, taking the contains within it with it without leaving a trace of anything left like it had never happened._

"_Ara, ara… Looks like she's exhausting herself again," Shizuru spoke so calmly even though the barrier around them suddenly vanished as the onyx blade made its way over to Mikoto. "Ahhh… ahh… the stupid seal is really annoying," Mikoto said as she grabbed the sword as it absorbed all the fragments of unclean things around them._

"_Now, how are you going to take the secret of Blood Majik from me, hm?" Mikoto turned around and looked at the teen as Shizuru already stood by her side. Mai couldn't really belief her eyes as to how someone looked even younger than her managed to use such a powerful spell without the incantation. The sight of it made her body froze, but she quickly realized that was only part of the reason why her body stiffened. Mai over exerted her power greatly since she set foot into this thick bamboo forest._

"Ara, it's so nostalgic just remembering it…" Shizuru sighed happily at the memories. "Oi, what are you so happy about?" Natsuki asked pulling the older woman out of her reverie. "I'm just remembering how Mai-han and Mikoto-han first met each other," Shizuru smiled over at her companion. "Hmph, I wouldn't know because I wasn't there when it happened and you haven't told me how they met either." Natsuki pouted making Shizuru's heart swell tenfold but she promised Mikoto to never discuss the event of that day to anyone. The feral girl have no intention of ever showing Natsuki what she showed Shizuru that day, and Shizuru only seen Mikoto used the Blood Majik spell one time before then.

Back at the bamboo forest, Tohkiha Mai sitting by the bed watching Mikoto sleep. Even the mightiest person can get sick, and Mikoto isn't an exception as she too caught a cold and a high fever from being outside so early every morning to keep her skills from rusting away. At the age of twenty-eight, Mai looked just like she was eight years ago when she first met Mikoto. Shizuru once stated that time doesn't exist in this forest, because the seal place around the forest ripped it right out of time and Mikoto had been trapped her since she was sixteen. But that was so long ago that they lost count of the feral girl's age, even Natsuki doesn't know how old Shizuru really is let alone Mikoto.

_About a decade ago…_

_Fluttering her eyes, Mai took in the surrounding and realized that she's inside a house. The last thing she remembered was the teen turning around looking at her with intense golden eyes. "You're finally awake; I hope you enjoy your nap. Though it's hardly a nap when you sleep for two days," Mikoto said as she brought a tray of foods into the room. Mai quickly tried to use her flame spell against Mikoto, but nothing comes out even though she recited the incantation properly._

"_Sorry, but I took the liberty of sealing your power up when you passed out back at the outskirt of the forest. I can't have you using it in here and burn my house down," Mikoto smiled as she placed the tray on the table nearby. "My name is Mikoto, and the other lady with you the other day is Fujino Shizuru. It's nice to see a human that can hold off that man monsters without being eat up," Mikoto smiled sitting down on the chair looking at Mai intensely. "My name is Mai, Tohkiha Mai." Mai said not knowing what come over her that caused her to tell her name to a complete stranger with enough power to destroy the entire world. "I'm sure you're starving, so eat up. Don't worry, there's no poison in it since I do eat it myself." Mikoto chuckled when Mai looked at the tray on the table with suspicion in her amethyst eyes._

_Under Mikoto's care, Mai slowly regained all of her strength and energy. She learned of the girl's fearsome appetite and her innocent adoration of Mai's cooking. After spending two years there with Mikoto, who said she could leave if she wanted to, Mai realized that this place is nice and away from the world and she got someone here who actually adored her for her and not her family's fortune. Before she knew it, the strawberry orange top was slowly falling in love with the feral girl. It was a pure kind of love, not out of lust or desire but just love without a reason. She doesn't really care about the reason she come there for anymore, because she finally have a reason to stay there and that reason is she's very much in love with Mikoto._

"Mai, you should stop daydreaming and come to bed." Mikoto's voice was hoarse and tired but it brought Mai back to the present. Mai smiled as she got up and get into bed with her partner, but she was surprised that even in that condition Mikoto put up a force field box around her to keep Mai from holding her. Mikoto was being cautious as she doesn't want Mai to get sick with her too, even though this is the first time since she was born that she actually got sick. It might be because she's becoming too human, she hasn't really flexed her power since the day after she met Mai. It was the opposite to be exact, Mikoto had actually been suppressing her power for a decade and it might be the reason that's taking a toll on her body.


	6. Chapter 6

_Black Majik vs. Blood Majik_

_Chapter VI_

"Grrrahhhhh…" Haruka growled as she clashed her heavy sword against her opponent's sharp claws. They're surrounded by giant looking crabs, and all of them seemed to be foaming from the mouth while staring at the four travelers in front of them. The water was up to their shin, but that isn't urgent right now because of all the monstrous crabs around them make it look less important.

This time, it wasn't Shiho's fault that they got into this mess. Actually it was no one's fault, as this is the only path they got to pass through the River of Death to get to Meri de Jaque, the land of peace just east of this unearthly place. It was the separation of this river that kept the people of Proken City from visiting other provinces beside Meri de Jaque, but then again there are other ways of getting across this river by boarding either airships or using homegrown flying beasts.

"Maybe we should take the airship," Yukino said nervously at the sight in front of her. "Where would the fun in that be?" Nao said with a gleeful smile on her face. "Besides, her highness here is not fond of height…" the red head trailed off when someone jabbed her side making her winced instead. "Less talking, more fighting." Haruka shouted as she took down another crab with her sword. "Ugh… my head," Nao said dramatically rubbing her forehead.

Having no sword and no other weapon, Nao reluctantly resorted to using the one forbidden weapon that she was told to never use unless it's a dire situation. _Can't really tell if this really is a dire situation or not, but here goes nothing._ Nao pulled the cloak away and reveal her right hand, the metallic wristband glowed a pale red aura. The thing slowly made its way up her fingers and enveloped them turning her right hand into a black metal gauntlet almost up to her elbow. The tip of her fingers looked like claws, amazingly sharp claws that can cut through anything.

_Two hours later…_

"Mmm… man these things taste good…" Nao said picking the meat off a giant fish on the spit. "I'm amazed how you could eat the things that were planning to make us into dinner," Shiho said as she ate her dried rations while shaking her head at her companion. "Hey, it's a dog eats dog world we're living in here…" Haruka added as she cracked a crab's leg with her sword and took out the cooked meat.

"First time you two agreed on anything since we traveled together two weeks ago," Yukino said giving a shy smile that nearly got Haruka choking on her food. "You two are just too cute together," Shiho murmured feeling a bit jealous of the other two. Sometimes she had to wonder what it is about Nao that she liked so much; the girl is reckless and uncaring to the point of no return. Then again, the blonde woman is as caring as Nao was when she removed the arrow from Shiho's arm. So all in all, both teens are in the same boat for falling for something so opposite from them that it's impossible to be loved in return.

While elsewhere, Mikoto slipped out of the house unnoticed by Mai as dawn has yet to arrive. Walking carelessly across the bamboo trees with Miroku besides her, Mikoto exploded a calm wave of aura to let the demons know of her present as she near the border. Stirring an army of two thousand demons, Mikoto grinned as she floats gracefully down to the ground as the demons surrounded her within seconds. Letting go of her pent up energy, Mikoto really mutilated the demons with her sword alone. It really has been a while since she run amok like this, killing freely the feeling was so relaxing somehow.

Even after all that killing, it did not satisfy her as her hunger for blood was there still. "Mm, we have fun today didn't we?" she asked the sword and it replied her with a red glowing aura. "I feel much better now, mm." Mikoto smiled cheekily as she took the sword and swung it over her shoulder and walked back to the house instead of flying. "I still can't belief that it's been ten years since she came here," Mikoto said to the sword on her shoulder. "She had grown so much, but soon she will grow old and die like any mortal would…" the feral girl let out a sigh. "I guess you're right, we should make the best of it until that day comes." Mikoto nodded even though the sword can't spoke but its aura seemed to talk to her.

Just as she reached the house, something hit her and sent her flying crashing into the table in front of the house itself. The explosion was loud enough that Mai jolted out of bed in a split second and rushed outside to see what on earth is going on. Suddenly they were surrounded by men in armors and a shinning rod pointing at Mikoto, they all looked to be of noble knights and wizards.

"Hand over the sacred scroll foul demon," the man with the shinning rod said. "She's not a demon, and there's no sacred scroll. So go home!" Mai raised her voice as she helped Mikoto up. "Silence demon worshiper!" the same wizard said readying his rod to blast Mikoto again. "Just because you want the sacred scroll, doesn't automatically give you the right to call my Mai such filthy names." Mikoto said as her eyes glowed gold as the wind picked up around her and Mai. "While I am a demi, it doesn't mean that I'm half-demon." Mikoto said raising her hand at them and sonic wave emitted from her palm sending everyone scrambling covering their ears.

A few wizards managed to use their rods and blasted at Mikoto, but were deflected easily because the sword had put a barrier around its masters. Mai wasn't inclining on being nice; they hurt her Mikoto and were acting uncivilized so early in the morning. Being an offensive anima user, Mai sent blasts of flame at her enemies heating their armors up enough to scorch their hides. All this was quite entertaining to watch and Mikoto couldn't help but chuckled at the scene of men jumping around in front of her trying to strip themselves from their precious armors.

"Maybe Natsuki is right, maybe we should go on a journey or at least pay your family a visit. After all, I did seduce their daughter," Mikoto said looking deeply into Mai's eyes while ignoring all the screaming from the men in front of her. "You did not seduce me," Mai said with a little pout. "So it's the other way around then?" Mikoto asked with a raised brow. "I…" Mai paused. "Oh you're good…" she said glaring at Mikoto. "Why thank you," Mikoto said leaned forward and captured those luscious lips in front of her. "Mm… I miss those lips…" Mai moaned into Mikoto's kiss. "Let's get rid of them so we can have some fun before leaving this place then," Mikoto whispered as she kissed Mai's neck lightly making the latter looked very flushed. "Miroku, have fun with them…" Mai said breathing heavily while holding on to Mikoto for support. "You heard the lady," Mikoto said giving her onyx blade a wicked smile before picking Mai up with ease and walked inside.


	7. Chapter 7

_Black Majik vs. Blood Majik_

_Chapter VII_

"Are you sure it's okay to leave like that?" Mai asked as she and Mikoto walked hand-in-hand down the barren road. "Mm!" Mikoto nodded her head once with the sword wrapping in gray cloth and strapped onto her back. "But if time doesn't exist there, wouldn't being out here age you rapidly?" Mai asked remembering Shizuru's words. "Did Shizuru tell you that?" Mikoto seemed to pick up on it. "She is only teasing you; I'm not a mortal Mai so I just don't age after a while. I will remain like this for at least another millennia or so before my look change again," Mikoto explained. "But Mai, Mai will continue on aging just like the rest of the world…" Mikoto stopped walking looking at the busty woman with sad golden eyes. "But Mikoto won't stop loving me just because I'm getting wrinkles and starting to look ugly will she?" Mai asked her companion. "Of course not, never will I stop loving Mai." Mikoto declared. The two stood there silently gazing into each other's eyes, it has been quite a few days since they left the bamboo forest and traveling toward Gazet, the capital city of Hiene Province.

Somewhere else, Natsuki and Shizuru were enjoying their morning breakfast together at a small inn. "Mm… the meat buns here are delicious," Natsuki said stuffing another piping hot meat bun into her mouth. "Natsuki, chew your food thoroughly and don't talk with your mouth full." Shizuru scolded her lover before she took another sip of her tea. "We should ask for the recipe, I bet Mikoto would like this dish if Mai make it for her." Natsuki said after swallowing the foods down. "Natsuki, I think that we should visit Mai-han's birthplace, maybe we could find out where she got her recipes from." Shizuru smiled warmly as Natsuki's eyes widen with the idea.

"Yeah," Natsuki nodded her head. "That reminds me, Mai never really talked about her family before have she?" Natsuki asked as they paid the bills and walked out. "She only mentioned that she has a younger brother, but that's about it." Shizuru replied after a long moment of being thoughtful. "Ara, is my Natsuki planning something devious?" Shizuru chuckled lightly as the latter's face turned a light shade of hue. "O-of course not!" Natsuki stammered as she grabbed onto Shizuru's hand and stormed across the road to reclaim their horse (yes, they shared a ride how romantic).

In a distance somewhere close to Hiene Province, a group of four travelers continued their quest in exploring the world and leaping headfirst into all sort of troubles and chaos. But at least the four found a place to stop for the night and enjoy the hot spring there, soaking themselves in the warm water the four women sighed in content. It has been many days since they last bathe; being on the road has its downside when it comes to keeping clean.

Unfortunately, it was short-lived when a few dozen of people coming out from nowhere surrounded them. Being shameless as she is, Haruka reached for her sword that she even carried with her into the open air hot spring, she stood straight up forgetting to cover herself as she mightily swung the behemoth of the blade at the enemies. Nao on the other hand was a bit more conscious of her body (after seeing the chest size on Haruka, who wouldn't?), wrapped the towel around her and flicked her right wrist shooting out dozen of undetectable needles at the remaining lot dropping them to the ground from the strong poison on the needles. While the other two girls blinked and clutched onto their towels that remained wrap around them even though they're still in the warm water.

"Damn, where the hell did these crazy sons of bitches come from? Can't even enjoy a stupid bath," Nao said clearly annoyed by the suddenness of the situation. "You make enemies when you are protecting your master; it's like the law of nature." Haruka said shrugging uncaringly as she sat back down placing her sword next to her. "As much as I enjoy killing mindlessly, this is getting a bit fuck up even for me. Ah well, let's drink to our survival." Nao said as she got out and went inside to order some hot sake.

"I heard rumors that the princess vanished about a bit over a decade ago, and no one knew what happened to her. Many people believed that some kind of demon came and took her away while she's asleep," Shiho said after having two drinks of the alcohol substance that Nao brought back with her. "I heard that a mighty magician cast a curse on her and turned her into a hideous beast that the King had to imprisoned his own daughter in a secret dungeon below the castle itself," Nao laughed as she relay the rumors back to the others. "I've read on a document somewhere that she went on a journey and never returned," Yukino said taking a sip of the hot sake, the heat from the water fogged up her glasses again. "I heard she ran off with some scoundrel and eloped, not like it matters that much. I have some business at the palace, so I'll be heading to Gazet tomorrow morning." Haruka said chugging down a whole bottle of sake instead.

Back at Mai and Mikoto, unlike the others, their traveling time were cut short because Mikoto had the ability to open portal to any desirable location she wanted to. Though once in Gazet, Mai wrapped herself in a cloak with a hood to hide her face from public view, and it's for a reason as there's no doubt that someone would recognized her right away. If that happened, there would be a lot of problems for Mikoto as they would assume that her lover was her kidnapper or something. Mikoto cheerfully remained happy walking besides Mai down the crowded street ignoring all the stares from the passerby.

"Mai, it's a weaponry shop!" Mikoto said excitedly as her eyes shone brightly at the sight of the shop. "Can we go in?" Mikoto asked like a child (though she's ancient). "Okay," Mai nodded as the two turned right and headed into the weapon shop. Eyeing a selection of weapons, Mikoto studied each carefully before moving to the next one as man of the patrons in the shop looked at her with a raised brow. Among them was a young fella, looking to be not over eighteen years of age wearing the standard knight's uniform (dark green by the way).

"Owner, do you not have any heavy swords?" Mikoto asked after examining all the weapons that were showcased in the shop. "Hey kid, how heavy of a sword are you looking for?" a rough looking man behind the counter asked her. "What's the heaviest heavy sword you got?" Mikoto asked with a thoughtful expression. "It would be that then," the clerk said pointing to a big looking sword resting against the wall behind him. The blade was shinning sharp while decorated in brilliant red and gold, the craftsmanship was that of a god as a small wing near the handle grip on the blade's back, the grip was also a color of ruby red with a spike cup of green metal crafted carefully from the handle to the middle of the tilt making it a perfect weapon protecting the main hand from unnecessary injuries in battle.

A cat-like smile adorned Mikoto's lips as she eyed the sword intently studying every detail on it, Mai noticed something strange about the sword because the thing is glowing a red aura though it seemed that no one saw it but her and maybe Mikoto. Suddenly Mikoto broke contact and looked up at the clerk, "I'll buy it." Her words shocked everyone in the shop at the moment, and even Mai was shocked wondering how in would her lover will be able to carry such a heavy looking weapon when she had already carried one on her back.

"It's not for sale, though if you can pick it up with one hand it's free." The owner said shaking his head as no one had ever been able to lifted it even with both hands, the thing had been passed down from his great grandfather with that same instruction as he told to the teen. Mikoto nodded, walked behind the counter and grunted and groaned trying to lift the heavy blade as the men around them laughed at her futile attempt while the owner just shook his head.

"I'm just kidding," Mikoto chuckled as she walked back to Mai's side and raised her right hand up in front of her. "Kagu-tsuchi, awaken!" Mikoto commanded as the sword against the wall rattled violently as its aura burned crimson red even to the naked eyes. Within a minute, the sword flew up and into Mikoto's waiting hand, she grabbed onto the upper part of the handle and brought it up to her face and inspect the shimmering glow of the sword. "You have been waiting for this day for a very long time haven't you?" Mikoto asked the sword and its aura brighten for a split second like it's answering her question. "I'm glad that you're still as magnificent as I remembered you to be," Mikoto smiled using both hands to hold onto the blade and turned to Mai.

"Kagu-tsuchi had been waiting for you for a long time," Mikoto said smiling charmingly at Mai. "Won't you complete this family of ours?" Mikoto asked hinting that the sword actually belonged to Mai and not hers. Mai hesitantly reached out and rested her hand on the handle; a surge of a burning sensation went through her entire being setting herself on fire. The sword glowed the color of flame at her touch, it may looked like a ton but it felt like a feather in Mai's hand as a red cloth appeared and wrapped itself around the sword. "Miroku is happy to have its partner back," Mikoto smiled warmly and Mai could feel a dark wave passed through her giving her a sense of happiness that's just too creepy to felt from such a dark sword.

"Thank you for taking good care of our sword," Mikoto said pulling out a small pouch and revealed at least five bricks of solid gold on the counter in front of the shocked-looking owner. "Just think of it as a token from us for all those years of looking after Kuga-tsuchi," Mikoto nodded her thanks and left with Mai as the sword had already attached itself onto her hips providing red cloth acted as its sheath and belt.

"You look so sexy holding Kagu-tsuchi…" everyone in the shop could faintly hear the teen's comment to the woman hidden behind the cloak. "Mou… stop teasing me already," the latter one sounded somewhat upset. The owner stared at the gold bricks and then out at the now tiny figures of the two strangers, _I'm losing my mind I swear._ He shook his head once more hoping that this was all a dream, but it wasn't because the gold bricks were still there. The young knight thought everything that had just happened was too suspicious, and decided the follow the two strangers quietly from a distance.


	8. Chapter 8

_Black Majik vs. Blood Majik_

_Chapter VIII_

"Who goes there?" a guard asked the four riders. "Suzushiro Haruka, I was granted an audience with His Majesty." Haruka said firmly. "Y-yes, right away Captain!" the guard said as he scurried away leaving his comrade at the post to show the others the way. Haruka nodded and jabbed on her horse lightly following the guard as the others followed behind her with a raised brow on their face.

"Suzushiro-kun, this is unexpected…" the man on the throne said just as the group entered and they all knelt down in front of him. "It is only right to pay our respect, as we're traveling by." Haruka said still not looking at the man. The King got up and grabbed onto Haruka's shoulders pulling her up, he smiled a gentle smile as his long strawberry orange hair tied back neatly behind him. "It has been nearly two years already, won't you reconsider and come back to us?" the King asked Haruka. "I am truly sorry Milord, as I am currently under a contract that needed to be fulfilled." Haruka said finally looking into her King's gentle eyes. "I see, very well…" he paused looking at the others. "Get up, get up… there's no need to be so formal. Any news of my daughter Suzushiro-kun?" the man said in a very relaxed but worried tone.

"My Lord… My Lord…" a guard came running while shouting at the top of his lungs for his King. "What is it?" the King turned his attention to a very pale looking young man. "We have intruders…" the guard said breathlessly. "Sent for the Prince, as I will see who dare to intrude into this place." King Tohkiha Shinji commanded. The guard rushed off, and the King turned to his guests. "It seemed that I have to face these unexpected enemies," Shinji smiled strapping his sword on his side and headed out as the others followed. "We shall assist you in anyway we can then," Shiho spoke firmly. "Thank you, daughter of Magnus Munataka Kintaro," the King thanked the teen as Nao rolled her eyes knowing Shiho was just itching for more troubles.

"How many time do I have to tell you idiots that I'm here to see Mai's parents?!" Natsuki was raising her voice at the guards in front of her. "Ara, Natsuki needs to calm down or that vein on her forehead might just burst," Shizuru said seemingly unaffected by all the weapons pointing at her and Natsuki. "Shi-Shizuru! This is not the time to be joking around," Natsuki glared at her companion. "Ara, but I must get my morning dose of Natsuki's blush…" Shizuru trailed off as she hid her hands into her fluffy kimono's sleeves. "Argh…" Natsuki groaned turning her attention back at the guards in front of her still armed.

_"I hope you guys didn't wreck havoc like this everywhere you went to in the last six months,"_ Mai's voice echoed in the morning air. _"Honey, come back to bed it's cold without your body next to mine…"_ Mikoto's voice echoed and suddenly cut off. Everyone else turned pale, even that great Shizuru had turned pale at hearing something she never heard from Mikoto's lips before. Mostly, they all ended up with a disturbed look on their face, just as the King, his visitors, guards, and son come out armed and ready for a battle against the intruders.

"Hey! He does look like Mai!" Natsuki exclaimed shaking off the unwanted feelings. "Ara, I think the proper words would be Mai-han took after her father. Natsuki is being backward," Shizuru giggled as Natsuki turned red once more from the woman's teasing words. Their conversation was cut short when Haruka decided to drawn her behemoth of a sword and pointed at Natsuki, "What foul demon dare to speak of His Majesty's daughter to casually?" "Ah?! Foul demon?!" Natsuki growled at Haruka as her emerald eyes turned slit. "Ara, Natsuki is baring her fangs to show them that she is indeed a demon then?" Shizuru somehow managed to be so playful even in such a dire situation, and that drove Natsuki insane.

"All of you stop it this instance!" Mikoto's voice filled the air as she walked toward them from afar with a mysterious figure wrapped in cloak. "This place is too peaceful, so they never seen something like you before Natsuki. So don't go and scare them to death," Mai's voice picked up after Mikoto's voice died down. Reaching out her hand, Mai pulled the hood down and revealing her face to everyone to see a mature and happy Tohkiha Mai.

"We would still be in bed enjoying our rest if you guys didn't have to be so hostile to each other." Mikoto exaggerated looking seriously annoyed. Which was a rare case since Mai usually was the one that looked annoyed whenever Natsuki and Shizuru come over unannounced (totally thanks to Natsuki's bad sense of timing). And when Mikoto actually looked annoyed as she was right at this moment, things tend to get really bloody literally and both women should know better. "Forgive us?" Shizuru was quick to apologize with her usual stoic smile on her lovely face as Natsuki looked a bit folded showing no trace of her fangs but her wolf ears flopped like a sad puppy.

"Mikoto, don't tease them like that." Mai said nudging on the latter's arm gently as her attention wasn't really placed on anyone other than the person right next to her. "Mm! Anything Mai says then," Mikoto nodded her head once and smiled lovingly over at her lover. With that they leaned in and shared a very affectionate kiss in front of everyone, Haruka in turned pulled her sword back to her side and gaped at Mai and Mikoto kissing each other. Everyone else too gaped at the scene in front of them, but not a word seemed to come out of their mouth to described the scene whatsoever at the moment.

Like they're in a trance, as the two lovers had already parted and eyed everyone with a raised brow and with clear amusement. "I would've expected you two to be used to it by now," Mai said tabbing her foot impatiently eyeing Shizuru and then Natsuki who slowly seemed to be drawn out of their trance. "I can't help it, since this is the first time I've seen you two leave that damn place and be overly affectionate outside of your house." Natsuki fired back blushing from embarrassment for staring at her friends. "You mean you rather I kiss Shizuru-san instead?" Mikoto teased. "Uh… Hell no!" Natsuki shouted grabbing Shizuru pulling the frail looking woman into her arms protectively. "Ara, Natsuki is being so possessive of me…" Shizuru noted as a light shade of pink tinted her cheeks. "Shi-Shizuru! You're not helping," Natsuki scowled hugging the latter ever so tighter.

"Ahem…" the King cleared his throat the grab everyone's attention. "So he's your father?" Mikoto suddenly asked her lover pointing at Tohkiha Shinji in an utmost innocent manner. "Yes, and it's rude to point at people…" Mai replied pulling the girl's hand down. "He looks just like you, but you're still much cuter than him." Mikoto said innocently and Mai groaned and blushed. "Mikoto, you moron… she took after him, so it's natural that they look alike. It's not he looks like her, stop getting things overly backward." Natsuki said as a vein was about to burst from her forehead.

"My daughter, have you found what you're looking for?" Shinji asked his daughter. "Yes and I found much more than just that father, I have found the love of my life and together we shared a decade of our lives with each other." Mai said giving her father a slight bow as the rest of the guards got down on their knees bowing to the returning of the princess. "I see, come my daughter…. We have much to catch up on," Shinji said extending his hand to Mai. As soon as Mai took her father's hand gracefully, the King shouted out to his guards. "Seize that child!" The guards and the other four armed and dangerous surrounded Mikoto immediately.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Mai was surprised and very displeased with her father's action. "No daughter of mine will be living with a lowly peasant such as that child," he said in a commanding voice as his grip on her remained firm. King Tohkiha Shinji himself is a combat wizard; the man built this Kingdom single-handedly by himself just decades ago thus he had no problem sealing Mai's power.

"MAI!" Mikoto shouted as onyx crystals speared out of the ground around her, causing her enemies to fall back in surprised. "If you want the scroll of the Blood Majik, come and get it." Mikoto said just as the crystals disappeared, her aura was a deep purple shade almost black. Shiho sensed the darkness that was darker than even her druid's power; this caused her to shudder slightly. As for the other three, this would be the first time they all truly felt fear, a kind of fear that just couldn't be explained whatsoever.

"Great job old man, you just had to go and pissed her off." Natsuki said sarcastically while growling at him at the same time. "Natsuki, we must stop her before she laid this Kingdom to waste," Shizuru said seriously for the first time in who knows how long. "How do you propose us in stopping her? When she lost her temper like this, we will be no match for her whatsoever. Unless Mai intervened but this probably won't be that case," Natsuki let out a sigh as she transformed into a gigantic blue wolf but still only a quarter of her actual size.


	9. Chapter 9

_Black Majik vs. Blood Majik_

_Chapter IX_

Like a brazen storm, the guards that were closest to Mikoto were cut up like a chef artfully chopping vegetables in front of a crowd. The blood drawn to Mikoto right hand as she had raised it up in the air, pointing her index and middle fingers up at the sky above that suddenly become dark like it was about to rain. The blood formed into a ball floating just a mere centimeter above Mikoto's fingers, swirling in circle to maintain its sphere form as invisible wind cut up the rest of the guards to drawn more blood up to the ever growing sphere of blood.

"Miroku…" Mikoto spoke as smoke seemed to escape from her lips and nose. The sword strapped on her back vanished only to reappear with its tip just about touching the top of the sphere, slowly it sunk into the bloody sphere as the bloody sphere swirled faster forming what seemed like a torrent stream. As it turned out, the sword was sucking up the blood that was given to it. The onyx blade now covered in blood, glowing red blood waiting for its master's command to strike. Pulling out a sharp knife hidden somewhere, Mikoto brought her right hand down and held the blade until blood seep out from the palm of her hand before she put the knife away.

"Shit, this is new…" Natsuki murmured. "I concur with Natsuki on this one," Shizuru nodded her head. "Somehow I'm glad I didn't care to know about this kind of majik," Natsuki said shaking her head lightly at the sight of Mikoto grabbing the hilt of the sword with her bloody right hand. "Indeed, it is the world's strongest type of majik but also the world's worst type of majik as it will drain away some of your own blood as it suck on the blood of your enemies. After all, it is a double-edge sword to its user, and Mikoto-han know it like that back of her hand." Shizuru said softly in a calm and stoic demeanor as always.

"What do you mean? Speak woman!" Haruka shouted as she once again brought the tip of her sword up but pointing at Shizuru this time around instead of at Natsuki. "Ara, ara…" Shizuru started clicking her tongue raising a brow at Haruka fearsome gaze. "Managi Mikoto is the creator of Blood Majik, and a demi as she is neither god nor demon but half of each. She is the fruit of the forbidden mating, the seed of chaos and destructions, the incarnation of Death and Destruction itself." Shizuru announced the shocking truth behind the ever so cheerful feral girl that's now completely losing her mind. "Mai-han, however, is the opposite of Mikoto-han as she is the incarnation of the ever benevolent Gaia: the bringer of Life and Peace. But they say that 'opposite attracts' and the two fell in love, the other gods were displeased between them and killed them. Even death can't keep them apart, as now they're once again together and yet someone had to meddle into their affair…" Shizuru trailed off as gods know how she knew of such myth or maybe the truth of a time so long ago. "But all that was a time before human come into existence, a time of the gods and nothing else. A time when they both consummated their love and together they started creating life that isn't godly or immortal," Shizuru finished drawing complete attention from the four astonished women and even her lover into the words she spoke so fondly of.

"No one… can take her from me…" Mikoto snarled at Shinji with glowing amber eyes. "A foolish man such as you will never attain the true power of what you're seeking for," Mikoto said coldly pointing the heavy blood sword at him. "Kagu-tsuchi!" Mikoto shouted in a firm and commanding tone causing the sword on Mai's waist to reacted by teleporting Mai out of Shinji's grasp and next to Mikoto in a blink of an eye.

"Don't make me laugh impudent child, I've built this Kingdom by these hands alone. True that I heard Blood Majik could let a man rule more then just his Kingdom, and if you're the one who have the scrolls of such powerful art…" Shinji paused for a moment and drawn his sword, a flame bursting blade as it was drawn out completely. "Then I shall take it from you!" Shinji roared as he crossed blades with Mikoto's bloody sword. The flame licked the blood, boiling it up but suddenly the blood seemed to suck up the fire smothering it.

Their battle brought them higher and higher above the stable ground they're on, the King sustaining his ability to stay in the air through magic as Mikoto sustaining herself in the air purely by her inner power alone. Sparks of fire and drops of blood spurred as two blades continuously clashed against each other, each time with stronger force than the last. Their wielders, shouting and grunting forcing their strength onto their weapon determined to defeat… no destroy the other. And the sky grew darker and darker by the seconds, as though it sensed an ominous omen from this battle.

"I… I've never feel so much darkness in my life…" Shiho said as she unconsciously shuddered leaning closer to Nao for shelter. "It is like the feeling of madness," Yukino added quietly finding it hard to stay standing as her legs wobbled, but Haruka was quick caught her with one hand as her other still had her sword pointed at Shizuru. "What monstrous power coming from someone so young…" Nao said with a sense of excitement and thrill in her voice as her green eyes looked wild almost like a madness kind of look from a murderous killer.

"Snap out of it," Shizuru melodious voice rung in Nao's ears snapping her out of the madness that invaded her mind moments prior. Just so, their attention drawn to Mai who was on her knees feeling the pressure from the dark energy that was escaping from Mikoto's sword, or maybe the pressure from her own sword crying to join the battle with its brethren. The young handsome prince still looked calm and stoic, as he observed the battle high above. Unlike the others and the rest of his family, Tohkiha Takumi was just an ordinary human with no special power of any kind and so he was unaffected by what was going on around him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Black Majik vs. Blood Majik_

_Chapter X_

_Eons ago…_

_"We shall now pass judgment upon you two," the King of all Gods said while sitting on his throne. "It is not the nature of one to bring Chaos and Destructions to create lives," he continued eyeing Mikoto, who was heavily chained. "You, as the mother of Creations should be ashamed of yourself," the King said anger visible in his eyes looking down at Mai standing quietly next to Mikoto. "What last words you have to defend yourself then?" the King asked Mikoto as the rest of the gods and goddesses looked on._

_"You, the King of Gods could have anyone you wanted, yet I was to spent an eternity in darkness wasn't allowed to love even one. Remember O' Great Ruler that without any ending there will be no beginning. The beginning of a storybook must always has an ending, just as she and I drawn together by the simple things we do. You of the Gods knew not of anything but yourselves, though the world is rotten away under your feet you would still not notice." Mikoto spoke in words of calm and darkness as per to her nature as the Ruler of Death. "We made love and shared the join of springing lives, but I never forget my duty when a life needed to be end. She doesn't resent me as she bare witness of my actions, just as I cannot resent her for performing her duty. I speak this not to defend myself or my actions, because there's no need to defend something that was never wrong to begin with." Mikoto finished her speech keeping her head held up high even though the chains weighted down on her heavily._

_"How admirable, but you speaks nothing but nonsense! Life and Death could never walk hand-in-hand, yet you defied such natural law by seducing her. Such defiant should so much as cost your head rolling," a handsome god with golden hair exclaimed angrily at Mikoto. He had a reason to be, as he too had fallen for Gaia: the mother of Creations. Countless times had he approached her, but only to be shooed away, and many more times he proposed to her yet only to keep on being turned down._

_"You speak hastily O' Lord of Wars, as many creatures now created by Gaia you slaughtered mercilessly. You speak as though you're righteous when you are not so different than my sibling," a goddess with short red hair mocked the young and foolhardy god. She was the most irrational of all gods and goddesses, rarely did anyone seen this side of her and today she had shown it for the sake of her sibling though they're all brothers and sisters some are closer to each other as others aren't. "Keep wagging your tongue woman, and I will rip it out of your mouth. Do you hear me?" the handsome god threatened the red head as his eyes narrowed at her. "Your head-on tactic is quite useless against my hunting strategy, my dare brother. It is pathetic that you think so highly of yourself," the arrogant goddess said with a smirk._

_"Enough!" the one with long tousle blonde locks finally interrupted the ongoing argument. "My King, as the Ruler of Justice I do not agree with them of their eloping, but I also do not agree with you passing your judgment upon them so harshly. Be it may, Life and Death truly does walk hand-in-hand, just as light and darkness one cannot exist without the other. We are all family, so why must we bicker amongst ourselves over such petty issue. She, the mother of Creations should have the right to pick her companion," she finished looking proud and strong as always._

_"Hm, you do have a point there. As it may be, a crime has been committed and punishment must be given. Do you not think so, my Queen?" the King asked his wife briefly looking over at the young petite woman with long flowing lavender hair with a calming expression on her delicate face. "As my King desired," the young Queen replied softly smiling faintly at the handsome young King with hair and beard of the color of pale aqua that looked almost like a white color instead._

_So they were sentenced to death, every drop of blood Mikoto spilled brought forward demons and monsters. Just as every drop of blood that was spilled from Mai's body brought forward life in a form of vegetations, animals, and the more peaceful creatures. Even in death, their fingers still remained interlaced and refused to be parted. The weapons that was used to slay them, cried out in anguish at such injustice as one burst into flame causing searing heat that none of the gods could touched it and flew out of the heaven as the other one turned into the shade of night and vanished completely from the eyes of the gods. Upon seeing such injustice, the Ruler of Justice resigned from her post and left with a few other goddesses in search for the incarnation of their siblings. It had been so long ago that the goddesses no longer retained any memories of their former glorious days in the Kingdom of the Gods._

_Where do we place Shizuru in this entire historic epic? Ah… but she was only a tiny serpent back then, still young and foolishly attempted to bite the goddess's hand as she thought the little baby albino snake looked weak. As we all know that in the wild and albino of mainly any kind of animal will have a very slim chance in surviving into adulthood. Her attempt was futile as a hand went smacked for her neck gripping onto her, but not hard enough to snapped her neck brought her up and studied her with fearsome golden eyes._

_"Are you sure I can't just reap this little thing?" Mikoto asked studying a very frightening white snake. "I am sure that this child will someday shed her skin and become a dragon making herself into a celestial beast that will amaze the gods," Mai nodded her head as she reached out and petted the animal's body. "Very well, but she is too tiny. Maybe a drop of my blood will help her grow so the other serpents will not attack her." Mikoto resigned to Mai's words giving the white snake her finger while loosen her grip on its head. Unconsciously, the baby reptile shut its jaws and sunk its fangs onto the goddess's finger drawing blood._

_Upon the taste of blood, suddenly the world seemed clearer to the tiny snake. It could actually see and not just with its heat sensor but optically speaking seeing the world like a normal person would perceive it for the first time. The fearsome goddess tightened her grip on the snake's head once more causing it to open its mouth and she pulled her finger out of the fangs causing the bleeding to worsen._

_"What shall we call her?" Mikoto asked her companion. "I don't know, but her crimson eyes really are beautiful…" the other one sighed looking at the serpent adoringly. "I shall call her the Great Serpent because one day she will be as big as a mighty dragon," Mikoto smiled fondly and suddenly she doesn't look so scary to the tiny snake anymore. "Child, you may be spared this time because Gaia here adored you, so be good so that someday you will be able to speak our tongue. Who knows, someday you will be able to shed that skin of yours and join the angels." Mikoto shrugged putting the snake down, but Mai quickly scooped the thing up in her hands._

_"I shall take her home with me, giving her shelter until she's strong and big enough to venture out into the woods alone. I do not think I want her to be reaped by you anytime soon," Mai said and surprisingly enough the snake happily coiled up in the palm of her hand and dozed off. "Hahaha… surely you jest, Mother of Creations… nothing could escape death," Mikoto laughed warmly as her fearsome golden eyes mellowed. "Do not forget who made you, Lord of Death." Mai said flaring anger in her amethyst eyes. "Hahaha… this must be my day to be properly threaten by Gaia, whom nearly got bitten by a tiny snake. But I must say that I'm surprised that you created someone so dark and vile as I," Mikoto laughed and with a rustling of her cape, the ground opened up and swallowed her up just light that._

_After two days under Gaia's care, the snake grew ten times its size thanks to the blood of the Lord of Death. It learned to drink water and ate vegetation instead of meats; it wanted to achieve enlightment to be able to learn the god's tongue so that it could give its thanks to the two goddesses properly. In the span of five days, it heard quite a few strange things around the goddess's living space._

_"Why would you not accept my love for you? O' beautiful Gaia," the young handsome god asked standing proudly clad in golden armors. "As I've told you before Lord of Wars, I bare no such feelings for you or your flowery words. Now please leave, for I have other things to attend to." Gaia replied ever so calmly and gracefully. "As you wish, but I shall come back again tomorrow and everyday afterward until you agree to be mine. You have my words on it," the handsome god said arrogantly as he turned and left. Keeping his vowed he did, returning to her day after day, even the ever growing serpent was getting tired of him spewing meaningless words of adorations for the goddess._

_"My good sir, how many time must she told you _no_ will you finally give up?" the young serpent asked from behind the wall one day as she had grown impatient with the man's presence. "Ah! What foul creature lurked within your chamber?" the god cried out. "There is no _foul creature_ but my student, Kiyohime." Gaia was surprised at the suddenness of the snake spoken the god's tongue for the first time just after a week living here in her small hut. "Nonsense! I shall see to it that it isn't some monster disguising itself to fool you," the god cried once more marching up to the goddess's sleeping quarter. He nearly screamed at the sight of the now giant white snake slithering out from behind the door hissing at him, looking down at his handsome face and short golden hair._

_"Prepare yourself, demon," the god recovered quickly summoning his halberd spear. "What a violent man," the snake hissed as it blinked its crimson eyes a few times. Without further saying, the young god speared his weapon at the serpent's eye determined to slay the beast to save his love from being eaten (he must be delirious). The thing quickly turned ablaze as it came closer to the snake's crimson orb._

_"Who dare to reap this Child's soul without my permission?" a booming voice was heard and to the serpent's relief its protector arrived just in time and caught the spear effortlessly. "You!!!" the handsome god raised his voice. "It is my gift to her, as this child is a rare find. So you best leave before I get angry," Mikoto said crushing the spear's head in her hand reducing it to nothing but the smell of burning flesh was evident. "Hmph!" with that the god left in a hurry as he was never a match going against the Ruler of Death._

_Gaia (Mai) tended the wound, and Mikoto created a silver ring around the serpent's neck helping it transform into a lovely young lady in beautiful kimono with long flowing auburn hair and crimson eyes. They treated her no different than the way they treated each other, and the young arrogant Lord of Death dropped by for visit more often as the three traveled the world together stepping through portals created by Mikoto. Soon, love started blossoming between the two goddesses, but Mikoto had always been referred to as a god by everyone, even Gaia herself referred to Mikoto as a god._

_But at the trial, Shizuru wasn't there though thanks to the blood of Mikoto, her hearing was most sensitive. It was the first time in a long time of her life, did the Great Serpent shed some tears mourning the death of the two people that granted her knowledge and something more. Stricken by grief, the serpent hid away in the ocean sleeping and waiting for the day she could be reunited with them once more. Though fate had other plans for her, and one day she felt her blood boiling, calling her to wake up because the donor is back. And so she wondered the changed world, stumbling across an isolated bamboo forest and met a young girl with fearsome golden eyes with power that rivaled the gods if they still existed. Through that girl, she met a silly wolf who haven't attained enlightment that long ago searching for foods and excitement, who quickly learned that Mikoto was too much of an excitement (counting a lot of broken bones) to dealt with._

_Centuries later, finally the two lovers found each other again. Not in the best possible first impression, but they fell in love with each other all over again. Their meeting was awkward and amusing, just like when they met for the first time back then. But it was Shizuru that brought them together long ago, this time it was an army or two of filthy monsters and demons that was to keep guard of the barrier that kept Mikoto from leaving her prison. But who could know for sure if it was destiny or fate that lead them to each other, or the King of Gods enjoyed toying with his subjects. One thing is for sure is that there are always some kind of stupid things that spurred up blocking their path, and if they truly loved each other they will overcome it all._


	11. Chapter 11

_Black Majik vs. Blood Majik_

_Chapter XI_

"You sure this ain't a joke?" Nao asked looking at the cyclone that started to form from afar. "No, the weather seemed to response coordinately with Mikoto's mood. At least I could only presume that much," Shizuru replied looking at the raging battle that's still ongoing high up in the air. "At this rate, there will be more than just the two of them sucking into this struggle…" Yukino trailed off being as shy as always. "Hmph! I will cut it down with my sword," Haruka roared. "I'm not as good as you, but hell we can't just stand and let everything be destroyed." Nao smirked as her weapon wrapped itself on her right hand. The two foolish warriors leaped from one rooftop to the next heading for the growing cyclone that could spelled their doom.

"I'm going to help them out too, you talk some senses into them or at least get her to." Natsuki said before she let out an earsplitting howl. With a single leap, she was half way to the location of the cyclone. "Be care Natsuki," Shizuru called after her lover only to hear another howl as a reply. "Always so reckless," Shiho sighed not knowing what to do. "They are young and hot blood; give them some time to mature." Prince Tohkiha Takumi spoke for the first time since he got there. "Just like nee-chan, she's now matured and happily in love. Something our father took for granted until he lost our mother to a mysterious illness," Takumi spoke fondly of memories he held dare to his heart even after nearly twenty years since the passing of his mother.

"Ara, if you're her brother, please says something to get her out of the gloom she's in." Shizuru said pointing over at Mai a bit away from her on her hands and knees struggling to breathe. "She's not in a glooming state but rather shocking state, after all things were quite shocking as your lover go against your father over you. It is best to let her be and figured it out on her own instead," Takumi spoke in wise words.

Things turned darker and darker, the scent of blood and death filled Natsuki's nostrils as her form changed completely into a wolf of massive size. With a single howl, she brushed her paw against Mikoto, piercing the girl with her claws. Just like that, the sky was clear again as blood from Mikoto's body dripped down onto the earth and with each drop the earth slowly turned to ashes. In a moment of haze, Natsuki had unconsciously attacked the source of her transformation and now she's slowly changing into human form again.

Mai snapped out of her trance and caught Mikoto's body, just as her father pointed his sword at them with a smug on his face. "Hand over the scroll," he said coldly. "There was no scroll to begin with," Mai said calmly and her father frown slightly at her answer. "Now!" Mai shouted and both hers and Mikoto's swords swirl around them before piercing them. The swords exploded, sending two beam of lights straight into the sky turning day into night as the stars gathered themselves forming a picture of Mai and Mikoto standing side-by-side holding their sword. At the very same time, Shinji was sent to the bamboo forest and forever remained there in place of Mikoto. It as foretold that a man with fire blades will be the one to set her free, and with her death he become the replacement in keeping the balance of the world by spending eternity in that sealed forest that slowly disappearing from the world.

"Uh... what the hell just happened?" Nao asked. "I don't know, why are we here again?" Shiho shook her head feeling like it had been in a fog of some kind. "Anyway, let's go since we got a world to see," Nao said rubbing her head and took her leave with Shiho trailing right behind her. It seemed as though they forgotten everything that just happened, even Yukino and Haruka didn't recall anything unusual as they bid the young King Tohkiha Takumi farewell before leaving for their journey.

"What do you think what happen to them?" Natsuki asked now that it's been five years since that chaotic day. "Ara, I would like to think that they're finally together and no one will be tearing apart anymore," Shizuru replied warmly. "At least now that know one heard of them save for the two of us," Natsuki smiled a nostalgic smile recalling the days where she and Mikoto slayed monsters for fun. "Indeed we are, as we aren't human..." Shizuru agreed as they continued their morning walk in a secluded mountain where they had decided to live for the last four years.

**End~**


End file.
